h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Gracie
Gracie was one of the three original mermaids in the 1955. She was portrayed by actress Ashleigh Brewer. Biography When she first became a mermaid, it seemed that she loved it, until her boyfriend Max Hamilton, began experimenting on them, much like Lewis. Soon after, she began to grow tired of being experimented on, and wanted to be an ordinary girl again, and she started pushing Max away, until that night that Gracie lost her mermaid powers. One night while she was at Mako Island, she noticed that the moon pool began, to bubble. Somehow she knew that this special 50 years moon would take away a mermaid's powers forever. Wanting to be normal again, she jumped in, and gave up her powers. Gracie ended her relation with Max and separated from her friends. She married and lived a normal life. Gracie died when Charlotte, her granddaughter, was 6 years old. In her adult life, she was more of a "free spirit" as she would only wear handcrafted jewelry and would never wear what everyone else was wearing. Gracie would take care of her granddaughter Charlotte and tell her stories about the sea. She and Julia are the 2 of the 3 original mermaids to be deceased. After her death, Charlotte was known to cry for months after her grandmother passed away. Mermaid Powers Gracie possessed the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after touching water. Several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once her body was completely dry, she turned back into a human along with the clothes she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, she had the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. Relationships Max Hamilton He was the love of Gracie's life. They were just "good friends" at first, and Gracie didn't like keeping the mermaid secret from him. She was "relieved" when he finally found out, and the two soon began dating. They were meant for each-other, just as Cleo and Lewis are. Max wanted to help Gracie "embrace what she had become" but unintentionally made her hate her newfound abilities by experimenting on her. He made her and the other girls their lockets as a last resort, but their relationship faltered. Gracie broke up with him and lost her mermaid powers, she then later married somebody else and had her daughter. Julia Julia and Gracie were friends when they were teenagers in the 1950s. They had a small fall out when Julia was dating Karl, but became friends again. Louise Louise and Gracie were friends since they were teenagers in the 1950s. Trivia *Gracie's last name was not revealed in the series. *Gracie died when Charlotte, her granddaughter, was six years-old. *Gracie is the first of the 3 original mermaids to die, and Julia is the second. *She did modeling as a teenager. *As an adult, she would only wear handcrafted jewelry, probably influenced by the locket that Max made especially for her. Implying she still loved him. Gallery File:Gracie On Old Film.jpg File:Max Remembering Gracie.jpg File:Max And Gracie.jpg File:Max Giving Gracie The Necklace.jpg File:Gracie2.png File:Gracie, Julia and Louise Getting Mermaid Powers.jpg File:Photo of Gracie.jpg File:Gracie Sad.png File:Past Mermaids With Lockets.jpg File:Gracie.jpg File:Mermaids In The Locket.jpg File:Necklace.jpg File:Gracie and Max Swimming.png File:Gracie, Louise and Julia Smiling.jpg File:S01E23.jpg File:Past Mermaids.png Category:Mermaids Category:Past Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Supporting characters Category:Females Category:Secret keepers Category:Merpeople Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Deceased Characters Category:Parents Category:Girlfriends Category:Transformed Merpeople Category:Mothers Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Category:Characters with Unknown Last Names